Si la vida te da la espalda, ofrece tu mejor sonrisa
by blue kirito
Summary: Su amor por la magia le haría caer en una trampa.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si la vida te da la espalda, ofrece tu mejor sonrisa**

 **Su amor por la magia le haría caer en una trampa.**

 **Aladdin~.**

 **.**

Aladdin despierta de muy buen humor, estira los brazos y bosteza. Se levanta, lava el rostro y baja a desayunar.

\- ¡Buenos días! - saluda el pequeño tomando asiento a la mesa.

\- Buenos días - le sonríe Sheba.

\- Buenos días hijo - le mira Solomon que bebe su café en compañía de un buen libro.

El niño mueve sus pies realmente emocionado, todos los días son como un sueño del que no quisiera despertar pero para su suerte, nada es más real.

La mujer voltea los hotcakes sabor manzana en el sartén, los favoritos de su consentido que apenas los olfatea casi los degusta, la boca se le hace agua por el antojo. Las mejillas infantiles se pintan de un adorable carmín. Minutos más tarde tiene delante un plato con un par de piezas bañadas en dulce de leche.

\- ¡Que rico! ¡Muchas gracias!

La mujer acaricia suavemente la cabeza, repasa las hebras azules con intenso cariño, lo ama, lo adora, quizá no haya palabra que exprese a la perfección su sentir.

Aladdin agradece los alimentos y se dirige al colegio no sin antes recibir un obsequio de su progenitor.

\- ¡Un libro de magia!

No cabe de gusto. Aladdin es un niño pleno, feliz y satisfecho como pocos pero, su tierna edad le hace fantasear con un mundo distinto, uno en el que la magia fuera real. En el que volar por el cielo, invocar grandes columnas de fuego y distorsionar el entorno fuese posible. Niega repetidamente con la cabeza.

\- ¡Nos vemos!

Se despide entusiasta. Camina por varias calles hasta pasar por una casa antigua, ladea la cabeza preguntándose si siempre estuvo ahí y cómo es posible que no la hubiese notado antes. Se detiene y admira a conciencia, algo en el interior le llama con fuerza, sus pies se mueven solos, va sumido en una especie de trance. El corto viaje finaliza frente a un espejo, coloca las manos frente a este que emite un leve brillo oscuro.

\- Puedo hacer realidad tu deseo.

\- ¿Eh?

Aladdin reacciona pero es incapaz de alejarse, es como si estuviese encadenado al objeto, por curioso que parezca no le invade el miedo sino, la curiosidad heredada de su padre.

\- Tienes una oportunidad para cambiar de lugar.

\- ¿Con qué?

\- Quién. Hay diferentes mundos, en unos existe la magia en otros no. Pero hay diminutas fisuras en el espacio que logran conectarlos, este espejo es una de ellas.

\- ¡¿Entonces puedo ir?!

\- Este material es frágil, es un viaje sin retorno.

El niño se estremeció aterrado. Le fascina la magia a un nivel casi enfermizo pero Sheba y Solomon son mucho más importantes que un simple capricho.

\- Gracias pero temo que rechazaré su oferta.

Algunas ramas salieron del artefacto enredandose en sus piernas, brazos y cuello impidiendole respirar.

\- No tienes elección.

Aladdin se vió arrastrado por un sendero tenebroso y helado. En algún momento perdió el sentido, al despertar estaba en un sitio que no pudo reconocer. Su ropa consistía en un chaleco azul, pantalón blanco y una especie de vendaje en el pecho.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

 _\- Usted no tiene padres, es un ser especial._

\- ¿Eh? ¿Q-quién?

No obtuvo repuesta pero advirtió el resplandor proveniente de la flauta en su cuello. Se levantó por instinto y casi de inmediato cayó de rodillas.

\- Mamá y papá no...

Los zafiros se llenaron de lágrimas, una detrás de otra en una carrera que parecía no tener fin. Se talló el rostro con los antebrazos, el pecho se le oprimió con intensidad y sonrió contento.

\- El Aladdin de este mundo jamás disfrutó del calor de una familia. Ahora puede ser feliz.

Es evidente que extrañará a Sheba, Solomon e incluso a sus tíos Ugo y Arba pero, saber que un alma nacida en la desgracia podrá disfrutar de algo tan puro le lleva a pensar que es cosa del destino. Se reincorpora con aplomo y camina decidido, no avergonzará a los que le dieron la vida con una actitud indigna. Su andar se prolonga hasta que llega a un grupo de hombres que ha visto en los cuentos que colecciona su progenitor: bandidos.

\- ¿Quién eres? - interroga el líder con hostilidad.

\- Mmm - lo medita un segundo - ¡Aladdin, un viajero! - contesta emocionado.

Puede ser que el niño de Alma Toran y este no tengan un origen similar pero, sin duda son el mismo ser, rendirse ante los obstáculos no es una característica de su personalidad. Si la vida les da la espalda el le ofrece su mejor sonrisa, en algún momento el flujo del destino caerá rendido a sus pies aun si, Aladdin no es consciente de ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Aquí entre nos, corre el rumor de que chiquito bebé me demandará por la sobreexplotación de su personaje. Quién lo manda a ser mi favorito? Nos vemos en otra compañeros de vicio!**


End file.
